Chief of Hijiri village
*Hana *Getsu *Yuki |weapons=Hakushin's staffIn the anime only |abilities= |occupation= Chief |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=112 |final act= |manga=255 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= }} The Chief of Hijiri village was the father of Hana, Yuki, Getsu and Shintarō. He raised them alone after his wife's death. He was killed by Naraku's yōkai minions at Hijiri island while trying to defend Hakushin's tomb from them. History A strange light had descended upon Hijiri island one night. The village chief went to the island to see if the temple of Saint Hakushin was alright. It was the duty that to protect Hijiri island that only the males of his family. He told his son Shintarō to remain home in case anything should happen to him. He took Hakushin's staff and left for the island on a boat. He promised Shintarō that he would return home by sunrise. When he arrived, he battle an army of yōkai that were loyal to Naraku. He was able to momentarily hold them off, but was killed in the end due to their overwhelming numbers. During the story It had been over two weeks since he left for Hijiri island, and his family grew worried about him. Shintarō wished to borrow a boat from the villagers to investigate his father's disappearance, but they refused to aid him for fear that his father might have upset the spirit of Saint Hakushin and was cursed by it. Inuyasha and his friends agreed to help get Shintarō to Hijiri island. They were able to convince the same villagers to lent them one of their boats. When they arrived at this island, Shintarō rushed towards the temple when he tripped over the bones of his father. His remains were collected by Shintarō so he could be properly laid to rest. Personality He takes his duties as the protector of Hakushin's tomb seriously. He immediately wishes to ensure its safety after witnessing a strange light descends upon Hijiri island. He also wishes to keep his son Shintarō safe due to the fact only the males of his family can perform the duty as Hijiri island's protector. It may also explain why he has four children since his first three are girls. He is a devout follower of Saint Hakushin. He prays for Hakushin to protect him just before his death at the hands of many yōkai. Physical description He appears as an older man with a few wrinkles on his face. He has black hair, but is bald along the top of his head. He ties up the rest of it in a traditional Japanese knot. Outfit He wears a brown kosode that has a large diamond outline on each upper arm and two stripes that run down the collar. He wears a sleeveless green haori over it. He also has a light brown hakama. Manga vs. Anime *He is given a larger role in the anime. In the manga, he only appears as a skeleton after he is discovered by Shintarō and Inuyasha's group on Hijiri island. *In the manga, he goes to Hijiri island due to his duty offing watching over the tomb of Saint Hakushin. In the anime, he goes there after he and Shintarō witness a strange light descending upon the Hijiri island. *In the manga, he is not in possession of Hakushin's staff (which is exclusive to the anime, itself). *In the manga, his bones are not seen being returned from Hijiri island and presented to his daughters by Shintarō. Notes References de:Shintarōs Vater es:Padre de Shintaro ms:Ayah Shintaro zh:新太郎之父 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Parents